


One Single Thread of Gold Tied Me To You

by Aaveena



Series: Saving the Last Hope Universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is a nerd, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Smut, Those Crazy Space Virgins, Vaginal Sex, at it again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaveena/pseuds/Aaveena
Summary: A look into what happens after the confession in chapter 23 of my ongoing fic 'Saving The Last Hope.' Can be read without context.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Saving the Last Hope Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872205
Comments: 12
Kudos: 74





	One Single Thread of Gold Tied Me To You

“I love you.” Ben says, his voice hoarse.

“I know that too.” Rey says, looking up at him with the most beautiful smile he’s ever seen, and it’s all for him, because she _loves_ him.

He just looks at her for a long moment, his jaw trembling with emotion. He reaches up a hand to brush an errant strand of hair behind her ear, his thumb brushing the apple of her cheek, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw. He looks at her as if he hasn’t already memorized what she looks like, as if her face weren’t branded onto the backs of his eyelids the moment she reached out to touch his hand, or, more likely, the moment she pushed into his mind.

He uses the hand on her jaw to gently tilt her face upwards as he leans down to press his lips to hers. He tries to pour everything he feels about her into his kiss, the love, the longing, the hope she makes him feel despite it all. She makes him hope for a future, makes him think that there might be one worth hoping for. He is desperate for her to understand just how much she means to him.

Rey grasps at the fabric of his tunic frantically, one of her hands skimming up under the hem, her fingers ghosting along the skin of his abdomen in a way that makes him shiver. He backs them up, pressing Rey’s back against the trunk of a nearby tree, his thigh coming to rest between her legs. She begins grinding on him with urgency, little gasps and quiet moans escaping her mouth and finding their way into his. He presses his leg upwards, granting her more access, one of his hands finding its way to the soft flesh of her breast, the other hand at the back of her neck. He brushes his thumb over the already hardened peak of her nipple and she whimpers.

“Ben,” She gasps, breaking away from him, though she doesn’t stop moving against him, her heat bleeding through the fabric of his trousers. “Your family.”

“I’d rather they weren’t a part of this, Rey.” He says, shaking his head, trying to clear any and all thoughts of his _family_ from his mind as Rey grinds dangerously close to his quickly hardening cock.

“No,” She laughs breathlessly, planting a quick kiss on his lips. “We shouldn’t do this out here, someone might see us.”

“You’re right,” He says. Of course she is. Rey is always right.

Ben hauls her upwards, both hands clutching the tender flesh of her ass. Her legs wrap around his torso automatically as she yelps in surprise. He loves holding her, loves the solid weight of her in his arms, a concrete reminder that she is here and so is he.

“Ben,” She cries out, her breathy laughter echoing off of the trees around them, and _Force_ he loves that sound. “You can’t carry me back like this!” She protests squirming in his grasp.

“We’ll see about that.” He says, pressing kisses into the flesh along the collar of her tunic and starting off towards where he knows his ship to be.

His pace is too slow. It is difficult to maintain his balance with her wrapped around him, and it certainly doesn’t help that he stops to kiss her every few steps.

“We’ll make it back to the ship faster if we _both_ walk.” She says, one of her hands in his hair, her fingernails lightly scraping along his scalp in the best was possible.

Once again, Rey is correct. What would he do without her? Ben barely manages to make it to the ship without picking her up again, throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her back. It’s only the thought of all of the eyes that would be on them, his _family’s_ eyes, that stops him, that keeps his trembling hands by his sides.

Once they are on the ship and the entry ramp closes behind them Rey is all over him again. She practically launches herself onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, her legs around his middle. Her kisses are heated, fervent and needy, feral and beautiful. She likes to use her teeth; on his bottom lip, his earlobe, his pulse point, the meat of his shoulder. It is like she is marking him. His hands slip up under the hem of her tunic, his fingertips tracing the smooth, warm skin of her back. He tugs at the fabric lightly.

“May I?” He asks against her lips.

She sends her wordless assent through the bond and he pulls the top up and over her head. Her breasts are bound by fabric wrappings. He’d seen them last time, but Rey had taken them off herself then. He reaches behind her, his fingers clumsily fumbling for a tie or a fastening or a knot or _something_. Rey laughs as she reaches one hand up behind her, the other tightly fisted in the fabric of his tunic to help keep herself upright. She pulls at some magic piece of fabric his own stupid fingers couldn’t find and the bindings become loose. He helps unwrap her and tosses the wrappings to the floor along with her top.

He kisses her firmly before tossing her onto the waiting bed where she lands with a surprised giggle. He just stares at her for a moment, as utterly transfixed by the sight of her breasts as he was the first time she allowed him to see them, to touch them, to _taste_ them. She smiles wickedly at him, shy no longer. She knows how beautiful he finds her, how perfect.

“Are you going to be joining me, Ben?” She asks, her voice soft.

He grins madly as he descends onto the bed. He lowers himself on top of her slowly, bracing himself on his forearms, not wanting to crush her under his weight. He kisses her deeply, his tongue sliding along hers, thrusting, pulsing, reveling in the taste of her. He wants to taste more of her, perhaps _all_ of her, if she’ll let him. He dips lower, kissing along the delicate column of her throat, her collar bone, her breasts. He tries to give each of them equal focus, his tongue lapping at her nipples, his lips kissing at the soft flesh.

He dips even lower from there, his lips finding uncharted territory on the skin of her abdomen. The tight muscles of her stomach twitch under toned skin as he kisses every bit of her that he can find. He stops when he reaches the waistline of her trousers, the fingers of one hand playing at the button there. He flicks his eyes up to hers and she answers his silent question with a few, quick nods, her chest heaving with heavy, anticipatory breaths.

Ben unbuttons her pants slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. She blinks slowly at him as he hooks his fingers under the waist band of her trousers and her underwear and pulls them off in one smooth, languid motion. It is only once her clothing has been completely removed and tossed into a pile with her tunic that he turns his attention to her long legs and the patch of soft hair at the apex of them. Gently, he pushes her legs apart with both hands, crawling up the bed to meet her core. He slowly kisses up her legs as he goes, stopping just before where he wants to be most. He can smell her arousal from here and he is very nearly drunk with it. He licks his lips in anticipation and he hears Rey’s breath hitch above him.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks, looking down at where he is perched between her legs.

“I was going to use my mouth on you.” He says plainly, confusion tinting his voice, as though it were not obvious from their current positions. Suddenly with a wave of guilt and worry he realizes that he has not asked her if she is okay with this, if this is something she _wants_. “If that’s alright.” He adds sheepishly. “It’s quite pleasurable – I’ve read.”

An awkward snort of laughter escapes her at that. He likes that she does that, snorts a little when she laughs sometimes, it is just so _Rey_. He wishes he’d known about that sooner, he wishes a lot of things, though it feels wrong to wish for anything other than what he has now. She’s _here_ and she loves him. _She_ loves _him_. It seems almost impossible, too good to be true, even though he knows that it is. They love each other and his heart has never felt so full, he has never felt as whole in his entire life as he does now thanks to that knowledge alone.

“And I’ve wanted to for quite some time.” He rumbles lowly. Rey blinks rapidly at that, her eyebrows shooting upwards in something like surprise.

“You have?”

“Mhm,” He hums in assent, tilting his head to kiss at the impossibly soft flesh of her inner thigh. Rey shivers at the contact. “You have no idea.” He mumbles into her before turning back to meet her eyes again. “So is it,” He asks, a slow smile spreading across his face as he watches her cheeks grow the prettiest shade of pink. “alright?”

Rey swallows slowly, and he watches the delicate muscles of her neck and throat work with rapt attention. Her only response is a slow nod, but that is all the confirmation he needs. He uses his thumbs to part the outer lips of her pussy revealing the soft, pink, secret part of Rey. He wonders briefly if he is the only person to have seen this part of her, he won’t ask, not now at least, not when he’s so close to the thing he’s been dreaming of for months.

He licks the broad flat of his tongue up the open slit once. The taste of her is overwhelmingly glorious, better than he’s ever imagined – and he _has_ imagined, quite a bit, taking himself in his hand alone in his quarters, dreaming of her taste. The _sound_ she makes is nearly as heady as the taste of her on his tongue. It starts as a breathless little gasp but quickly dips to a low moan of pleasure as the tip of his tongue flits over the little bundle of nerves at the top of it. He rubs the tip of his tongue around it a few times and the way she wriggles under his touch has him hardening in his pants even further.

He performs the same motion over and over again, a long lick up from her dripping core to her clit. Every single time she graces him with a sigh or a moan or his name as she chokes on her pleasure. He slides his tongue into her entrance. Her walls flutter around him and she groans. He dips in and out of her a few times, simply relishing in the way she feels. He grinds his own aching arousal into the mattress below, moaning into her as he does so.

“Ben,” She whines when she has decided that he’s spent too much time away from her swollen clit.

He wraps his lips around the little bud and sucks. Rey groans obscenely and her hands shoot down to grasp at his hair, pulling it tightly in the most delicious way – he might come from this alone. As he sucks, he slips one finger inside of her, intent on having her falling apart, needing to feel her come on his mouth and hand. He slides the digit inside with ease, she’s already so ready for him, so wet and relaxed, but he pumps it in and out a few times before adding a second.

He alternates between lapping and sucking at her clit as he trusts his fingers into her with increased intensity and speed. He crooks his fingers until they find the soft, spongy flesh at the front of her that has her absolutely screaming his name. He can feel how close she is, her body shuddering with his every movement, her back arching off of the mattress every time he finds that spot inside of her. Her hips buck into him, trying to grind her cunt into his face. He reaches his free hand under one of her legs and rests it low on her stomach to keep her still as he works her towards her climax.

She is panting, but every other exhale is his name and he’s never heard such a beautiful chorus. He feels her convulse around his fingers as she comes, her body stilling completely for a second, her hands nearly ripping his hair out by the roots. Sharp, shattered sounds escape her as wave after wave of her climax rolls over her. Ben can feel the faintest echo of it through the bond and it nearly has him coming in his pants.

He sits up slowly as the last aftershocks leave her and raises one arm to wipe her arousal from his face, but she surges up to meet him before he can, kissing him desperately, surely tasting herself all over him.

“Ben,” She breathes against him. “You were… That was… _Fuck_.”

“Good?” He asks tentatively, the word mumbled against her lips.

“Amazing.” She moans before kissing him again. She rips at the fabric of his shirt, her hands desperate and frantic. “Off,” She commands. “All of it off.” Ben is only too happy to comply.

He shucks his clothes as quickly as possible, throwing the offending fabric off into a pile somewhere on the ships floor. Rey lays down on the bed again. She looks up at him expectantly, her breath coming in short, shallow pants, her eyes nearly black from the way her pupils have dilated. She is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Her face and chest flushed pink, her lips red and kiss-swollen, her body splayed out and waiting for him.

His movements are slow and a bit stilted as he lowers himself to meet her. He swallows hard when his face hovers just a breath away from her own, his painfully hard cock resting against the slick folds of her heated cunt.

“You’re sure you want to?” He asks softly.

“I really do, Ben.” She says.

He reaches down and tries to line himself up with her entrance, but he just can’t find it. Rey smiles as she reaches down and notches the tip of him into her waiting core.

His heart beats wildly in his chest, every muscle in his body twitches with anticipation and a little bit of nervous anxiety. Ben has never done this before, _be_ with a woman – with anyone – in this way. He’s prepared himself as best he can in the hopes that this might happen, has researched how best to please her, but this is real. He’s going to be inside of her, he’s… Ben is about to push in when something like a wave of cold realization washes over him. His whole body stills. He groans in despair and his head falls, defeated, into the juncture of Rey’s neck and shoulder.

“What is it?” She asks, her worry clear in her tone. She rubs soothing circles into his back.

“I – I don’t have any contraception.” He mumbles shamefully into the skin of her shoulder. How could he be so, incredibly stupid? His hands ball into tight fists. He should have known – so much for being _prepared_!

“You don’t have an implant?” She asks curiously, interrupting his internal self-flagellation.

“No, I’ve never needed one.” He admits feeling the slightest hint of embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Rey.”

“I have one.” She says softly.

He raises his head, his mood shifting from despair to relief tinged with jealousy. He frowns slightly despite himself. He doesn’t want to imagine Rey with anyone else, but he can’t begrudge her experience simply because he has none of his own, none outside of a few sloppy, stolen kisses at the Jedi temple, ones that surely left his partners as dissatisfied with the experience as himself.

“They’re standard issue in the Resistance.” She says, perhaps sensing his emotions. “There hasn’t been anyone else.” She smiles shyly.

“Same for me.” Ben says placing a kiss to her lips, slightly embarrassed by how happy this news makes him. “Just you.”

“Really?” She asks, her eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief. “You’re older than I am, and you’re so…” She looks him up and down as best she can from where she lies beneath him and then raises her eyebrows as though he’s supposed to know what she means by that. “I just assumed you would have…”

“No,” Ben shakes his head and laughs awkwardly. “It was hard to hold an intimate _thought_ let alone a relationship with Snoke inside of my head.” Rey cringes, frowning deeply at the mention of his former master.

“Don’t talk about him.” She says, her lips pressing into a tight line. “And _never_ talk about him in bed.” She punctuates the command with a firm kiss.

“No, never, you’re right.” He says, laughing, his hair falling around his face. She smiles up at him.

“I love it when you smile.” She says.

“I love you, Rey.” He says, surging down to kiss her, his hand snaking between them to line his cock up with her entrance once more.

He pushes in slowly, stilling with just the head of his cock notched inside of her. Every muscle in his body is taut with desire, they urge him to thrust home, but he knows in the way that he knows Rey that she needs time to adjust. Her eyes are shut tight, the skin between her eyebrows wrinkled with tension. He lightly presses his lips to that spot, sending encouragement along the glowing thread of their bond. He waits until she looks up at him and nods before he continues, taking it agonizingly slowly, pausing every so often when she needs him to, sweat beading on his forehead.

When he is finally fully seated inside of her he stops because _he_ needs to. Her walls squeeze him tightly. It is so wet and warm and _wonderful_. No amount of study could have ever prepared him for this. Still, he simply can’t move, any amount of friction is bound to set him off. He needs this to be good for her and coming after two and a half pathetic pumps would _not_ be making it good for her. He squeezes his eyes tight and focuses on his breathing.

_There is no emotion, there is peace._

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

He repeats the Jedi code through his head on a loop. He needs for his mind to be on _anything_ but how good she feels, how beautiful she is, and the code is absolutely the _least_ sexy thing he can think of.

“Move, Ben.” Rey begs beneath him. “Please, I need you to move.”

Ben inhales and exhales once deeply and nods, for who is he to deny her _anything_? He slides out and pushes back in with a slow, shallow thrust. He cannot help the grunted curse that escapes him.

“ _Fuck_ , Rey.”

He looks down at the place they connect with his next thrust, this one a bit quicker than the last. It fascinates him, watching his cock disappear into the depths of her folds, watching their hips line up, how she takes him so well, so beautifully. His dick twitches inside of her from the sight alone. It is absolutely mesmerizing. He pulls out further, pushes back deeper, eliciting a breathy little cry from Rey which has his heart swelling.

It amazes him how perfect she feels around him, though it really shouldn’t. They are meant for each other, made for each other, like two abandoned pieces of a forgotten puzzle fitting together perfectly. He buries his face in the column of her throat as he picks up his pace. He presses sloppy, wet, open-mouth kisses there, nips at her pulse point, scrapes his teeth along the delicate flesh making Rey sigh. He is a glutton for the sounds he is able to pull from her, the moans, the gasps, those sweet little keening sounds he wants to swallow up.

“Perfect,” He grunts, his mind a scramble of praise and adoration. “You’re perfect, feel so fucking good, Rey.”

“Ben,” She says. She repeats his name like it is the only word she knows; her voice high-pitched and airy. “Ben, Ben, _Ben_!”

Everything in every book he’s read is thrown out of the window, his body working on some innate, primal instinct. It’s not perfect, sometimes the snap of his hips is a little sloppy, once he slides out completely in his eagerness. Eventually though, he finds a natural rhythm that works for both of them.

Rey’s nails scrape down his back as she cries out his name. Raised, red scratches crisscross over old scars and smooth, pale flesh. The marks she leaves may as well spell out ’ _Rey_ ’. It is fitting, she already owns every bit of him. She pulls at him, trying to bury his twitching cock farther inside of her.

The bond sings around them, glows almost blindingly bright. He feels like he’ll drown in it, in _her_. He welcomes it, wants the Light to fill his lungs and steal his breath away. She is a beacon and he’ll follow her guiding light anywhere.

Ben is astonished by how quickly the pressure builds up at the base of his spine. It is hot and wonderful, but oh, too soon. Panic mixes with the lust in his blood. He needs her to reach that peak before he does. Remembering what he’s read about many women needing more external stimulation, he slides one hand between them and begins rubbing at her clit again. Rey gasps into his mouth, her kisses becoming sloppy and more fevered. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that that he should slow down, but he simply cannot. Instead, his thrusts become quicker, sharper, his body searching for the release he can feel rising quickly inside of him.

“Rey, I’m –” His warning is cut off by an involuntary moan. He’s so close, he rubs at her with more urgency. “I can’t –”

“It’s okay, Ben.” Rey says, her body thrusting down to meet his. “I want you to.”

Her walls flutter around him and he can’t contain himself any longer. White, hot flames of pleasure lick up his spine. His hips buck erratically a few times as he spills into her, her name on his lips as he comes. He hovers over her on shaking arms for a while after he comes down from his high and peppers her face with soft, sweet, apologetic kisses.

“I’m sorry,” He mumbles against her temple. Hot shame begins to flood him as his climax starts to ebb.

“Why?” She blinks up at him, hazel eyes glazed and curious.

“You didn’t… I’m sorry, Rey.” He says, his shoulders slumping.

“Oh, no, Ben.” She says, her tone so warm and kind and reassuring. His chest tightens with his love for her, with how he doesn’t deserve her, with how desperately he wants to. “It was wonderful.” She places her hands on either side of his face and pulls him down for a slow, tender kiss. “ _You_ were wonderful.”

“Are you sure?” He says, shifting, his softening cock slipping out of her. His hand begins to strum at her clit again, their combined fluids mixing under his touch. “I can finish you like this.”

“No,” Rey says, pulling his hand away from her, her eyes sparkling. “Next time.” She says with a smile.

His heart soars with the idea of a _next time,_ of a future of next times, of a future with her.

“Can you just hold me, Ben?”

He smiles too, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, turning her so that she faces him. She reaches up to tuck a bit of sweat dampened hair behind his ear and places a light kiss on his lips.

“You’re so beautiful.” She says, her eyes flitting over his face, drinking him in.

He laughs in disbelief. He’s never known anyone to find his particular mix of mis-matched features attractive, but he knows that Rey means what she says. She thinks he’s beautiful, she wants him. She loves him. He pulls her tighter to his body and buries his face in her hair, her crown braids coming loose. He’ll take out those braids, put in new ones, ones of love and that promise things like ‘forever’.

“I love you,” He mumbles into her hair, intent on showing her every day of his life how much he means it. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ben is so mushy. 😍🤪 He's also a complete dork! I don't think our baby boi, Benji, would have a whole lot of sexual experience (for reasons mentioned in the fic), but I do think that, scholar that he is, he would have done some research - especially after meeting a certain scavenger. I imagine that the entire time Ben was waiting for Rey as she shipped herself off to him in her lovely little glass coffin, he was brushing up on 'How to Pleasure Women.' This idea inspired me to draw the art posted below. 🤣 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it! Writing smut is still something I'm fairly new to, but I'm having fun exploring this new sort of writing! I love hearing from you all, so if you have any thoughts, definitely let me know! Thanks so much for reading! 😊💕


End file.
